warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Pricklefur
Pricklefur is a golden dappled tom with semi-long kinked fur and striking honey-colored eyes. Personality Pricklefur is quite the opposite personality from his name. He is far from being prickly and is generally a rather polite and friendly cat. He always appears to be in a cheery mood with a smile usually plastered on his face. He likes to cheer cats up by cracking jokes or poking fun at them. He is a very loyal to his friends and loved ones. He tends to spend time pulling tangles and debris out of his kinked fur since it can be a bit painful and annoying if he doesn't. He likes spending time with his friends and family and tends to surround himself in others. He doesn't enjoy it when cats make fun of his prickly appearance and that is usually the fastest way to tick him off. He is generally an even tempered cat otherwise and rarely gets mad at others. He is a rather kind and compassionate cat being relatively judgement free with a more "you do you" kinda attitude towards others. He is also a very accepting cat and won't think ill of a cat unless he and their personalities don't meld well. He is a rather honest and blunt cat with the tendency to just speak his mind. He doesn't hide his feelings either and generally tends to be an open book when it comes to expressing himself. He's not much of a romantic and usually doesn't know how to go about crushes or anything of the like. He usually just kinda leaves that up to the other cat or he'll need the other to be straightforward and tell him what they want him to do. He can be rather awkward and stiff in romantic situations and is more likely to run a cat off because of this stiffness. He is not a flirtatious cat at all and won't really take the time to reciprocate to flirting if he even realizes that is what the cat is trying to do. He is rather oblivious and crushes usually have to spell it out to him as he may even be oblivious to his own feelings until the last possible moment when the cat leaves him/moves on. Pricklefur is also a rather sincere cat usually meaning everything he says and keeping any promises he makes with others. He hates liars and will definitely hold a grudge against any cat who wrongs him. He doesn't tolerate cats being cruel or mean to his friends/loved ones and will very easily shred any cat who may try for them with ill intentions. He worries constantly for his sister and tends to freak out when she falls ill and will generally start to fuss over her in a panicky manner. History Pricklefur was born to a large litter of 5 but only him and his sister managed to survive the sickness that robbed their other three siblings of their lives. After that their parents sheltered the two and were always frantic when they got so much as a scratch his sister especially since the sickness she got at a young age left her body a little weaker then it should be. Growing up with over protective parents was tough on Pricklefur as he had a hard time making friends since he was always confined to the nursery. Things got tougher as he got older and his parents fussed over him and his sister more and more. Though he was frustrated with his parent's overbearing ways he and his sister still managed to be close with them and when his parents constant worrying and fussing caused them to neglect themselves and grow ill it made them worry. They were only young apprentices when they lost their parents and it hit them hard. Pricklefur struggling the most as his parents were always his motivation to be better. His sister and him grew closer after the deaths and when his sister grew ill too it started to take it's toll on him stressing him out more and more. He started to grow more stressed and would freak out if his sister so much as sneezed since she is the only one he has left.